Code Geass: Rai of Britannia
by blackmambauk
Summary: A five year old boy finds himself covered in blood. In shock over his families death, he then meets a man, known only as Q2, who offers him a power that can help Rai make his way through the world he finds himself in. Read on as we see Rai in the land of Britannia.


**Code Geass: Rai of Britannia**

**Author Note**

**Hi this is my own fic on Rai from Code Geass Lost Colors, I'm still working on colorless memories sidestories for NSBleach00's fic Colorless memories, but this is my own project that I have been thinking of doing lately, some ideas I have had in my head for a while, wouldn't fit in colorless memories, but will do here, now just a note here. The main characters of Code Geass won't be appearing for at least a while, so if you're looking for them here your out of luck, I love them but I want to explore characters who get no real chance in other fic's, plus I don't want to put Rai with the main characters just for the sake of it. When they will appear I'm not sure of yet, but they will down the line so be patient.**

**Also I am making Rai older in this fic along with one or two other characters (not main characters rest assured, characters who's age is unclear), so by the year 2017 a.t.b he will be in his mid to late 20's, gives me a chance to use him in time periods I want to explore, plus have him far away from japan, Code Geass is bigger than Japan, and I want to explore it. Also I will not be using any stuff from lost colors, I'm coming up with my own story for Rai, he will still be a half breed Brtiannian-Japanese, but I'm not having him lose his memories at any point, too many Rai fic's do that, and I'm trying to do something different here.**

**Now romances… to be honest I'm really not sure if I'm going to do any, as personally i have never had one in real life (not my thing to be frank), so I don't know how to write romances, plus I fear I would bog the story down if I did one, but we will see.**

**Anyways here's the opening act of Rai of Britannia, enjoy the story. **

**I do not own anything that is or is related to Code Geass, all rights, ownership goes to Sunrise, and all uses of characters, events, etc. are out of my love for their series. **

* * *

**_"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages." _William Shakespeare**

The words of the poet William Shakespeare were read by a person to themselves sitting on a bench, in a road in the middle of a forest, waiting for the people whom he had dutifully had been dying to meet for some time.

Those words the person had been reading, they had long fascinated them. The world was merely one big stage they thought smiling to themselves, everything including oneself is a player in it, and a person can play many parts in many different ways. This person who played many parts over the years they had lived on the planet, some forgotten and only memories, others had left more impact, but this one... this part was one they had longed to play in their heart.

Then in the whistle of the wind... a sound approaches. A carriage of luxury, of status, of many things approach the person sitting on the bench delighting themselves with the words of the Englishman William Shakespeare.

"Well... it's time for me to assume the part I have long prepared myself for... this one will be the most interesting I have played yet." The person whispered to themselves as they approached the carriage by stepping in front of it in the road, halting it's progress.

"You there... who dares marks the path of this person's carriage... surely you know who is in this carriage sir." the person driving the carriage said to the person in the world.

"Of course good sir... I do know who is inside the carriage... in fact I'm an old friend of there... would you kindly permit the noble riders to exit the carriage, and then take a break for yourself... you must be tired." The person responded in kind.

The carriage driver seemed for a second to stand still then his face went calm and he responded in kind.

"Forgive my words before... I will append your request's at once." The carriage driver then dismounted from his position and went to the door of the carriage to inform the passengers of the old friend of their in the middle of the road. Then he went to take his break.

The passengers then disembarked the carriage. Well one person did, this person was a woman, whom looked like they were royalty of some sort.

"Who dares impede our path... you why are you here?" The woman in question shouted out at first... but then lower their voice when they saw who it was that impeded their path.

"It's very simple... why are any of us here on this planet. Why are any of us here right now, why are we both here at this moment, how did we get here, we both know the answer to that?" They asked the woman in question

"What are you going on about."

"A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool. don't you agree." The person spoke again with a smile on their face.

"... You always were fond of speaking in riddles, using quotes like it makes you wise, but good sir, we both know words are just words, actions are what the heavens hear the most." The woman responded to the person in question, She had known them for sometime, she knewed where this was going. As she brought a throwing dagger down her sleeve while her hands and arms were behind her back.

"Yes... while your actions have been of great interest... it is time for the real act to commence. So I shall speak my final words to you... my fair lady."

"Well... This fair lady ain't for listening, let's see if you have any final words now." She responded before throwing the dagger at the person in question.

They dodged by twisting their body so that the dagger missed them, and then brought out their own weapon of a sword as they ran to pierced right through the woman's neck, as blood started pouring out from the sword. The person spoke to her once again.

"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow. fare de well... fair lady." They pretty much quoted Shakespeare again... til the lady part again. As if this was a play and not real life. While pulling the sword from the throat of the woman, stabbing her again just to make sure the deed was done. The person had a sad face, they seem to regret that it had come to this.

"But... in order to defeat evil... one must be willing, abled and prepared to do what other cannot do, this is merely the role I have chosen for myself... this time." The person said and then walked over to the carriage and opened it.

"What role will you choose for yourselves... I look forward to finding out... your highnesses."

* * *

**Time** **10:00pm Place Unknown Date 20th April year 1995**

A young boy barley turned five years old, walked slowly through the forest they were in. As they were covered in blood top to bottom, whose blood it was nobody knew, this boy had strange wild silver hair, blue eyes that looked deep as an ocean, he also looked like he was a half breed of two origins, he was at least half Britannian but at the moment, he was like in a unbreakable trance, He continued to walk while muttering something to themselves. As they looked down on the ground with their bangs covering their eyes.

"Death... Death...Death." the young boy spoke.

"Is death what you are seeking boy... no boy your age goes looking for death." Words came from a person who sounded like a man in his late twenties, early thirties.

The boy then looked up to view the man in question, This man had brunette hair, blue eyes as well, the same type as the boy's, sideburns on his side, and a scar on his right side of the face, it looked like he got slashed with a sword there, though his right eye was still open.

He was dressed in a Black business suit, red tie, black shirt, and black gloves on, he looked like he was an assassin, but his face and voice didn't seem like to give the impression that he was one.

"Why are you here boy... where are your parents... your family." The man said to the boy.

"Dead... there dead." The boy looked up with fear in his face and voice.

"I... I.. I." The boy tried to speak again but couldn't, his face was just frozen in place.

"I see... I'm sorry to hear that."

"You poor thing.. losing everything at such an age... do you have anyone left boy."

"...No..."

"I see... then." The man walked to the boy and kneeled down to look him in the eye and face to face as well."

"Would you like it if I took care of you." The man said to the boy.

The boy didn't know what to say or think.

"I can help you... I can help you gain what it is you seek."

"I can help make you into the person I know you can become." He then pulled his face closer to the boy.

"Your eyes tell me this... you have fear and uncertainly at the moment, understandable after what you have been but you can conquer it... with my help."

"All you have to do is take my hand. I will show you the way boy." The man said to the boy while holding his left hand out to the boy.

The boy stood there for half a minute wondering what to do. But he felt something from the man talking to him, something that made him feel that this man could provide him with the answers he seeks. Not to mention he could provide him a great many things as well.

So the boy took the mans hands and then something odd happened.

The boy started seeing strange visions, of people from ancient times, a planet that was bigger than earth, and a symbol of a crane bird that was bright reddish pink color to it. He also saw what looked like a temple in another world with strange men in black robes staring at him. The man then approached him in the vision with a hardened face and with a strange symbol on his head.

"Do you want the power boy... do you want the power to shape your destiny... to find the answers you seek... to make your way into the world."

The boy's face became determined, no longer was fear in them, this man was showing him something, something special, something unique.

"Yes." He replied to the man.

"Then... I offer you the power of kings... the power called Geass... it will aid you in your goals... it will be a useful asset for you to have... all you have to do is make one wish I want to come true...but know this... if you take this power there will be no going back... you may find yourself isolated from other people... you may never life a normal life again... are you prepared to accept the consequences of having Geass."

"Yes."

"Very well... we have a pact... from this moment on... we are partners... we will forever be linked... your allies are my allies...your enemies are my enemies...together we shall forge the life we desire for ourselves."

Once he said those words a bright white light blinded the boy and after a little bit he slowly woke up with the man looking over him, they were know in a little wooden hut, with the boy in a makeshift bed.

He had been cleaned of the blood on himself, along with the clothes that he had been wearing, which mainly had been just been a shirt and some trousers, as he had been walking barefooted.

"It is done... welcome... brother."

The boy's left eye was now purple with the same bird like sigil that he had seen before in his strange vision. But then Rai was somehow able to return his eye to it's usual color, how he wasn't sure.

"All in due time... I will tell you more about your new power all in due time." The man said to him softy with eyes of endearment to the boy.

"What is your name."

"Rai sir."

"Rai... what an interesting name, I like it, but you will need a surname, do you have one."

"I do... it's." Rai spoke his surname before being silenced by the man putting his finger to his lip.

"I see... whatever your surname was, you are no longer that person. You will need a new surname, one to show you have been reborn as a person. From this point your name will Rai Frederick Cousland. As Rai is your name and also a link to your past, Frederick for Frederick the First who was one of the greatest roman emperors, Cousland for your English heritage.

"What's you name sir." Rai asked him with a curious face and voice.

"My name... I don't really have a name anymore." The man looked down with a sad face but then looked at Rai with a soft smile.

"But you may call me... Q.Q."

* * *

**Author Notes**

**There first chapter done, hope you enjoyed it. I will let you wonder who that person was in the first part of the chapter, and who they were speaking to. **

**couldn't resist using some of Shakespeare's lines, unoriginal I know, but I love it, I am English after all. **

**Based Q2's appearance off Andrew Waltfeld from Gundam Seed (his scared appearance) felt it suited him. Based his suit off Hitman 47 from Hitman series.**

**Now where the second part took place, you will have to wait and see, he left Rai with his first name because he wants him to have some links to his past, now why was Q2 there, you will have to wait and see. chose Cousland out of my love for Dragon age, plus felt it went with Rai well, Chose Fredrick as a middle name as that fit as well.**

**If this does feel similar to one and only son a bit, then it is a little bit, though I'm using different characters than Juubi-k is, and Rai won't be like the main character from that. **

**The second chapter will focus on Rai being with Q2 for about a year to three years traveling the world, with Q2 teaching Rai different things, showing him different cultures, and mentoring Rai to see the world the way he does.**

**I will also have other characters I plan to sue appear as well, don't worry things will get Roweling, though it will move slow at times, as I like to build my world up carefully etc.**

**Not sure when I will get the next chapter out, as I have my other fic to do as well, so your patience is appreciated. **

**edit 28/08/13 made some edit's and corrections, was half asleep when I wrote this yesterday, hope it's better now.**

**Thank you as always for reading my stuff, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Blackmambauk**


End file.
